purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Missing Link
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 13 |airDate = 31st December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = Rock Bottom |nextEpisode = The Missing Link }} is the thirteenth episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 31st, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... "Lovely name, Anna! My name is Nathaniel, it’s good to finally meet you!” He held out his hand and winked. Of course he knew her. Everyone fucking knew. She shook his hand. Morning arrives. Gracia wastes no sunlight, the streets are already full as Noah and Little Buddy sit at the window and watch the sunrise. Noah turns to Little Buddy. “dO YoU ThInk eVeRyOnE ElSe iS OkAY?” “No. I ThInK PurRY Is SAD.” “ShOuLD wE gO sEe hER?” Purry is in town. Wearing a doctor-like mask to hide half of her face from the crowds. She walked sheepishly into the barbers. And that’s when she saw her ex-girlfriend by the counter. Story Miguel is with Jayme and Sara. “We have to leave soon, we still have a job to do.” Miguel tells them. Jayme looks out the window and tries to bite his tongue. But he can’t. “No, we have a sanity to get back. We can’t just keep going on after what happened.” “What choice do we have?! Nobody else seems to be doing anything about it!” “Well, maybe there isn’t a choice! Maybe everyone isn’t doing anything because there’s nothing to be done! We should just use our last remaining days to spend with our loved ones and people who we care about.” “Oh yeah, and why are you here then?! You don’t give a shit about me and it shows.” Miguel snaps, approaching Jayme. Sara sits back against the headboard of the bed, watching them fight with one leg across the other. She’s too tired to stop them. “Don’t play the victim here, Miguel. Maybe if you weren’t such an intolerable person, maybe I’d be able to stand you for more than a few hours.” “Being locked in that cell must have been torture for you, then!” “Every second.” Jayme shoves Miguel backwards, causing the other to hit against his wrist harshly. “Don’t ever waste my time again,” He leans forwards and pokes at Miguel’s chest. “Because neither me or Chey are taking part in your sick, twisted family’s game.” Jayme turns to leave, but Miguel continues. “What the fuck did you just say about my family?” Jayme turns. Poison running through his body. “I said your family was sick. And twisted. Maria probably knew about Scarlette’s poisoned head but she, or you, didn’t care.” “You take that back,” Miguel demands through gritted teeth. Sara rises, wanting to say something. “Take. It. Back.” “And you,” Jayme continues, “You don’t know a single thing about any of us. You couldn’t even read your own daughter. Hell, she doesn’t even like you! She sent you and her mother into a stupid little game that she’d invented. And for what? Nothing. Maybe the reason she sent us on our quest was to finally get rid of you after you survived her little henchman shooting you in the chest.” “SHUT UP!” Miguel yells. “OR WHAT?! ARE YOU GOING TO HIT ME?! YOU COULDN’T EVEN HIT MIRA SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HIT ME?!” And then he did hit him. Hard. Jayme tumbled back but looked at Miguel with such aggression it was like his soul was on fire. “Guys--” Sara started but it was too late. Jayme punched Miguel square in the jaw and sent him tumbling backwards, knocking over Sara. “Stay away from me and Chey.” Jayme demands before storming out of the room. Miguel pulls himself up, rushing over to Sara. “Are you okay?” “I’m fine.” Sara stands. She notices Miguel’s bleeding nose and dabs at it cautiously with her finger. “We need to get you cleaned up. I’ll talk to Jayme later.” ~~ Purry stands awkwardly at the door of the hair cuttery. She adjusts her face mask and looks at the woman as she finishes cutting the hair of another. Once she finishes, she asks Purry if she’d like a haircut. Her face mask hiding her identity. She nods hesitantly, moving over and sitting in the seat. “What do ya want?” Kayte asks. “Just. Get rid of it. Shorten it.” “I see, I see. Alrighty!” Kayte pulls out her scissors. ~~ “We’ve received reports.” Jamie speaks. Scarlette looks around from her desk. “The warriors are in Gracia.” “Of course they are. How stupid of me not to think.” “What would you like us to do?” “Send the remaining bloodhounds,” Scarlette tells him. “All of them.” “Of course, right away.” “And also,” She adds. “Send the dragon, make sure it brings one of them home.” Jamie scurries away, Scarlette smiles. ~~ Austin knocked on the open door. Arianna stood packing her bag by the bed. “Do you have a minute?” He enters the room, looking down at what she was doing. “Hey, wait. What are you doing?” “I’m not staying here, Austin.” Arianna speaks, not even making eye contact as she continues to put things into the bag. “Once The Burning Man is dead, we can do whatever we like. We can live in Gracia for the rest of our lives, but if he doesn’t die I’m scared at what he and Scarlette can do.” “I know, we’re going to go once everyone collects themselves.” “What’s the use? Most of them are kids. Steven is gone…” “Steven died but everyone else will still go. If anything to avenge him.” “That’s not the point. Purry was there, she saw it happen. Sara would never leave Purry, and neither would Noah or Little Buddy. Chey… She’s not in a good place, so that means Jayme is out, too. We are the only ones that can still go on.” “Not necessarily--” “Don’t try and convince me otherwise. If you want to come with me you have until tomorrow morning, otherwise I’m just going to go on my own and find another way to bring down The Burning Man once and for all.” “I want to go with you, Arianna. Please, give us a few more days.” “I DON’T HAVE TIME!” Arianna snaps, throwing her bag to the side. She covers her eyes, taking a deep breath in and out before sitting down on the bed. Austin comes and sits next to her. “You know, before you went missing I thought we had everything under control. But it just kept getting worse and worse.” “How did it happen?” Austin asks. “What?” “How did Scarlette… Become like this. How did she imprison you for so long?” “We tried to escape, you have to believe that we did.” “Of course I do. Led by you, no doubt?” She looks down and smiles. “But when we got back to Scarlette, everything seemed off. Different. I didn’t recognize the look in her eye when she spoke to us. And then it happened… I don’t really remember, it was all a blur. But, we were there and next minute we were surrounded. She was talking about how she had some sort of deal with The Burning Man and how we were the pawns in getting the public behind her.” “That doesn’t make any sense…” “Doesn’t it?! She was going to use us as a beacon of hope for the people of Keadedia and probably other kingdoms. The Burning Man was going to take over the world, not destroy it. Or… Destroy it slowly, and he’d spare Scarlette and her little minions and the rest of us wouldn’t even know what hit us. It would happen slowly but so fast.” She looks at him, “If your body hadn’t gone missing it would all be over.” He nods, taking the information in. Then. Something clicks. “I think I know how to stop them.” Arianna looks at him with shock, he nods. “If we kill him I think it might take down his minions too. Scarlette… All of them!” “You think?!” “Miguel mentioned something the other day about a blinking red light in their necks?!” “Yeah, we thought it was mind control…” “Maybe that’s the link.” “You’re a genius.” Arianna bounced up from the bed, taking his hand. “We have to tell the others.” Poll 213 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn *Brutus *Nathaniel *Isabelle Trivia